The Reaper of Gensokyo
by The Cipher III
Summary: After dying in Kaneki's hands. Arima thought he could finally rest in peace but it didn't seem so. What await him in the Land of Fantasy?


**Hello everyone, welcome to my new story.**

 **This came up when I thought about Arima's inhuman reflex which no one can touch him in TK and Touhou danmaku. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I don't own TK or Touhou. I write fanfic for a reason.**

* * *

"Yo, Reimu! Heard the rumors, ze?" (Marisa)

Marisa Kirisame said as she bursted through the door.

"Can you be a little bit quiet? It's still early in the morning." (Reimu)

Reimu Hakurei said with her chin resting on the table, eyes still closing. Seemed like she had just woken up.

"It's ten, you know. Anyway, have you heard the rumors?" (Marisa)

"Some stupid rumors about some mysterious youkai again? Not interest." (Reimu)

"Oh, I bet you will find this thing interesting. It's about a human guy." (Marisa)

"What's interesting about a human? Does he have magic like you?" (Reimu)

"No, he's just a normal human, ze. But the thing is, he doesn't live in the Human Village, but the Youkai Mountain." (Marisa)

Reimu's eyes perked up a little at this. A normal human lived in the place exclusive for youkai. What the heck was this guy even thinking?

"He is definitely crazy. But I still fail to see anything interesting about this. Is he eaten or something?" (Reimu)

"Suprisingly, he is still alive. And this is where the interesting part begins, ze." (Marisa)

Marisa began grinning widely as she continued.

"Apparently, many youkai had come to find him to fill their stomach, but they all failed. They all got beaten by him." (Marisa)

Reimu's eyes widened at that. She knew that humans that live in Gensokyo is stronger than ones from the outside world and know how to deal with youkai, especially with the spell card system. But this doesn't mean that they can completely deal with them. If they was surrounded by a large number of youkai or they had to face with a powerful youkai, they would still got killed. That's why they have to live in the Human Village after all. Well, except a certain someone. And to think that there was a person living in the place full of youkai and defeating everyone coming to challenge him. This was certainly interesting.

"But this is not the best part." (Marisa)

Reimu leaned forwards as Marisa continued.

"He won all of his duels without using a single spell card, ze." (Marisa)

What!

"You mean… a normal human, living in the Youkai Mountain, defeated all youkai without using spell card?" (Reimu)

Did this mean he won by physical attacks only? The spell cards were originally designed to give humans a chance to win against youkai. And this guy just said _'No thanks. My combat abilitiy is enough'_. Was this guy even sane? Let's put the difference in power asides, this was not even a spell card duel.

"That's right! Not only that, I heard that he didn't even get hit a single time. You can said that he has the best record in Gensokyo, ze." (Marisa)

That, again, made Reimu's eyes widen. Using that stupid method of fighting and still not getting hit?! Of course, with her trump card, she can do this easily. But this man, without using a single spell card, still achieved this feat. And she didn't know that such a person existed until now. She became somewhat annoyed at this.

"So, what do you think? Interesting, right?" (Marisa)

Marisa asked with a smug look on her face. She really got on her nerves.

"I do admit that this is interesting. But what do you want to do about this?" (Reimu)

Reimu asked with an annoyed expression visible on her face. Marisa began grinning widely.

"We go to find him, of course!" (Marisa)

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." (Reimu)

"Stop complaining, will ya? I know you is also curious about this guy." (Marisa)

As much as she hated to admit it, Marisa was right, she was intrigued by this guy. That's why two of them were now flying to the Youkai Mountain. But rumors are just rumors. She just hoped that this guy really existed or she would blast Marisa away for wasting her time.

"I'll say again that we only come to find him and have some chats. No fighting allowed. My job is exterminating youkai, not humans." (Reimu)

"I know. I know. Don't need to remind me, ze." (Marisa)

Reimu's eyes narrowed. Knowing Marisa, she would ask him to fight the moment she met him. She had to keep a close eye on her.

"Do you have any leads, like his name, or at least his appearance?" (Reimu)

"I don't know, ze." (Marisa)

The shrine maiden groaned as she face-palmed at the witch's answer. She should have asked this before she decided to follow her.

"So how can we find him?! Flying aimlessly and hoping for the best?" (Reimu)

"No, ze. We will ask that misfortune goddess. If there is a human in the Youkai Mountain, she will be the one to know." (Marisa)

Reimu turned towards Marisa with a surprising look on her face.

"Oh my, you actually use your head. Are you really Marisa?" (Reimu)

Asked Reimu with a genuine suspicious tone.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" (Marisa)

"Nothing. Anyway, we should hurry up. I don't want to miss my lunch." (Reimu)

Reimu started speeding up. She could hear Marisa mumbled something rude about her but she would ignore her, for now at least.

"Wait, Reimu! Look at that." (Marisa)

Marisa pointed towards the forest. Reimu followed it and saw a small house that was not supposed to be there near the entrance of the forest. She didn't think there was a house there the last time she came here. Maybe this was her objective.

"That's strange. I don't remember there is a house there. Let's check it out." (Marisa)

Reimu followed her as they descended towards the house. It would be great if it was the house of the guy they want to find. It would save her a lot of time. But she shouldn't get her hope up. Life was not that easy.

"Hello, is anyone home?" (Reimu)

She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door was opened. In front of her was a man about 6 ft tall with snow white hair and gray eyes. He wore glasses with his face kept in an apathetic expression.

Reimu didn't know why but she had strange feeling when she looked at him. The strange feeling made her cannot help but kept staring at his face.

"Is there something wrong?" (The white-haired man)

His soft voice brought her out of her stupor. Next to her, Marisa immediately looked away. It looked like she was not the only one.

"No, nothing wrong. Sorry for staring." (Reimu)

"It's okay." (The white-haired man)

The man replied with a small smile. She flushed a little at this.

 _'_ _What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Thought Reimu angrily as she tried to calm down. When she looked at him again, she noticed that his clothes looked strange, it looked like – Wait a minute!

"Hey, you're from the outside, aren't you?" (Reimu)

"Outside… that's right." (The white-haired man)

An outsider, living in the forest of youkai. This was totally Yukari's doing. She was sure of it.

"Then you're the one in the rumors! I challenge you to a spell card d—" (Marisa)

Reimu hands shot forwards to cover the witch's mouth and brought her backwards.

"What did I told you just now? NO fighting, you dolt." (Reimu)

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot, ze." (Marisa)

They turned around and address the man again.

"Sorry about this. I'm Reimu Hakurei, shrine maiden of the Hakurei shrine. And this is Marisa Kirisame." (Reimu)

"Hey, where is my title? It's Marisa, the strongest magician, ze!" (Marisa)

"Shut up, you. Anyway, what's yours?" (Reimu)

The white-haired man pondered a little bit and then answered.

"My name is Kishou Arima." (Arima)

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Review to let me know your thought.**


End file.
